Playgound
by szolnok09
Summary: Jack takes Ianto out for a while, aka a little AU where Ianto meets Stephen


**Title:** Playground

**Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Stephen, Alice

**Setting:** season 2, SPOILER: COE (a little AU, but just in one thing, I tried to write most of it accordingly)

**Warning: **fluff with a little bit of angst, un-betad, and all the mistakes are mine, I try to develop but it's hard

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine, they belong to the BBC, yada, yada, yada I just played with them a little, promiss to give them back in one peace

Inspirated by this picture: / / crashingdownonsugarglass . tumblr . "com" / post/40921676584/thats-it-break-my-heart-it-was-only-in

*.*

Jack sat in his office and looked at the watch every half a minute willing it to go quicker. The exact second it become half past one grabbed his coat and flow out of his office.

- Tosh, how's the rift predictor program? – bounced up behind the woman, looking over her shoulder.

- As far as I can tell nothing for the afternoon.

Jack thanked this for whoever was watching over him that day.

- OK, I'll be off then, Owen you're in charge while I'm gone and don't call me baring end of the world, IANTO with me - the immortal shouted his orders. - And you can go home after 5. - said as an afterthought.

Meanwhile Ianto blinked a few times to catch up with the situation then almost run after Jack. When he reached the SUV he noticed Jack sat in his Audi in the driving seat looking impatiently at Ianto.

- Come on, Ianto! - urged the younger man.

He didn't even manage to close the door when Jack took off with the car.

*.*

They were sitting in the car for ten minutes, Jack trying to summon courage to tell Ianto why were they there and Ianto waiting for Jack to say something. When the tenth minute passed without either of them saying a word Ianto took a breath to ask Jack why were they sitting in front of a school, but Jack beat him to do so and grabbed Ianto's right hand and squeezed it.

- I wanna introduce you somebody, if that's ok? - asked the older man looking sideways to Ianto. The younger man nodded his head hesitantly and when his answer brought a wide grin to Jack's face he broke out in a smile himself. This was when Jack noticed Alice in front of the school. - But I need you to stay here for a while.

- OK. - nodded the Welshman again.

Jack popped out of the car and went straight for his daughter.

- Hey, Alice! - greeted her with a reserved smile.

- DAD?! - Alice looked at him confused and wide-eyed – What are you doing here? - asked with a little anger in her voice and the same emotion crossed her features.

- How are you? - continued Jack still smiling.

- Fine. We're fine. - Said his daughter shortly, waiting for an answer for her earlier question. Jack sighed at the silence.

- I want to ask a tiny little favour. – Jack stated then looked for a kind of reaction, when he didn't get any he continued – I would love to take Stephen out for the afternoon. It's almost his birthday and I thought I drop by a little earlier. If that's ok? - looked the man hopefully. The woman in front of him just glared but before she could have answered the children started to flow out of the gate. Stephen was in the first wave running toward his mum, then noticed Jack and changed his first direction of hugging his mom and went to Jack looping his arms around the immortal's waist.

- Uncle Jack! - cried Stephen.

- Hey, soldier! - lifted Jack the boy up on his hips – How was school? - Asked grinning at the boy, then put him down so he can ruffle his hair.

- Good. - Replied his grandson still grinning. - What are you doing here? - asked confused, but his smile never wavered.

- I was asking your mummy if we can go into the town for the afternoon. - Jack looked at Alice for confirmation.

- Can we, mum, please? - giving his mother the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. Alice looked back at Jack who was also pleading with his eyes, she wasn't happy about this at all, but give her permission.

- Just until five, you still have homework to do... - the rest of the sentence was lost in Stephen cheering. When they proceeded to walk away, after Stephen give his mother a hug, Alice pulled Jack back a little by his arm

- I want him at my doorstep 5 pm flat, not a minute later, dad – told him under her breath, so Stephen wouldn't hear her.

- I'll bring him back – Jack whispered back, and then squeezed her hand which was on his arm. Alice pulled back and headed for her car to drive away and started worrying about her son being with her father.

*.*

- Not so fast, kiddo! - Jack went after Stephen, who was a little ahead thanks to his and Alice's speech. - Where do you want to go? - crouched down in front of his grandson.

- Can we go to the park, Uncle Jack? - pleaded Stephen.

- Of course we can, but I have one condition – Stephen smile faltered a little, but Jack continued – I bought a friend of mine along, sounds good?

Stephen nodded enthusiastically, the man stood up and got a hold of Stephen hand to lead the way to the car.

Ianto watched the whole scene from the car, wondering who was that woman, why was she acting so distant and more importantly who was the kid Jack seemed to bring over the car. Ianto started doubting that this has anything to do with Torchwood, but than, why was he there. His thoughts were disturbed when the two of them reached the car.

Jack opened the door for the boy, who settled in, than he sat in the driver seat and started the engine.

- Hello I'm Stephen. Are you Uncle Jack's friend? Are you coming with us to the park too? - the boy shoot Ianto the questions seemingly without taking a breath.

Ianto was still confused which showed on his face as Jack noticed, but answered none the less which left Jack's heart swelling with happiness.

- Well, hello, you too. I'm Ianto, and yes, I'm Uncle Jack's friend, - struggled a little with the 'Uncle' - and I think I'm going to the park too. - smiled back to the little boy sitting behind Jack.

- So details, how's school, do I need to get anyone? – Asked the older men slightly joking, but Ianto could see that he would do that if necessary. Stephen giggled and started answering to the question, chatting away till they reached the park. When Jack parked the car the boy was half way out of the car, since he spotted his friends and run toward them.

- Stephen! – Jack called after the boy.

He sighed and slowed down to wait for the adults.

- I know, I know, Uncle Jack... Don't run away... – he sounded a little annoyed.

- No, - answered Jack grinning – just stay where we can see you. – with that the boy was off again, leaving Jack and Ianto together. They were walking toward a bench they noticed, they sat down and Ianto asked what was on his mind.

- Uncle Jack? – frowned with an amused smile. Jack looked at him, than down at his hand which he grabbed in his and played with it for a while thinking about how he should put what he was about to say. Ianto let him do it, despite not really being big fan of public displays, but seeing Jack was in some kind of distress, he couldn't deny that from the immortal. Ianto only hoped the other man would share, maybe it's the kind of problem he could help with. Not like deaths, he can't do anything about that, other than being there for his captain when he wakes up and making sure they both felt/knew he was alive again. When he gained strength from Ianto's hands he started his story.

- More of a granddad, then uncle, but he doesn't know that. – he waited for Ianto's reaction, but as the young man stayed motionless he got courage to continue. – Back in the 70's, - 'it was even before I was born' mused Ianto - I was in a relationship with one of the employees. Melissa, the woman you saw me talking at the school, is my daughter. – at this point Jack looked up to Ianto to see what the young man was thinking, but he was just listening carefully, waiting for more. To this Jack knew he had to tell the whole story, there wasn't any other way to escape – When Lucia found out she was pregnant I had to told her about... – he couldn't say it even now, even to Ianto, so he took a deep breath and continued, hoping Ianto would understand what he was trying to say. – let's just say, she didn't take it very well – Jack tried to laugh away, but Ianto squeezed Jack's hand which was holding Ianto's, so Jack continued – but she was more or less ok with it for a while, until she witnessed it for herself. That was when she left, with her being a mother she was put under cover with Melissa. Since then I haven't really seen them, usually just for holidays, for Christmas and birthdays, but I was supporting them in everything I could. The case is the same with Stephen, and since Alice is as the same age as I look, it's harder for her to handle things and she wants Stephen to have a more normal life than she had, so Stephen thinks I'm his uncle.

When Ianto noticed that that was Jack's story's end he closed his eyes momentary "oh, Cariad" he thought and mouthed the word in the air, Jack and him wasn't like that, he couldn't say that to the man, even in this situation. When he composed himself he turned toward the immortal to see his head was still hung down, and he was looking at their joint hands. Ianto squeezed that hand again and clasped in between his to get the captain's attention.

- Than why don't you spend more time with him today? – he smiled at him. Jack looked more than grateful, but Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to analyse the feelings in Jack's eyes. For a moment the man looked like he's going to snog the living daylight out of Ianto for that sentence, but deciding against it in the last moment. Instead he smiled a brought his other hand to join with the others.

Then he looked at his watch noticing an hour had passed since they reached the school to take Stephen. They looked up to see a few mother already taking their children home from the playground. Jack tugged up Ianto by his hands and went to get Stephen. Later on they ended up in a coffee shop for more catch up, well more of a catching up from Jack's point of view and more getting each other know on Ianto's and Stephen's side.

*.*

In the café they found a round shaped box which was hidden by the box's walls and went to sit down. Ianto and Stephen sat down next to each other while Jack went to get the coffees for himself and Ianto and a big mug of hot chocolate. When he got back Ianto and his grandson were talking almost animatedly.

- Did Uncle Jack tell you about the game he got me for Christmas? – asked Stephen excitedly.

Before Ianto answered he smiled at Jack who was sitting down next to him, almost opposite to Stephen, when the question left the boy's mouth.

- No, but why don't you tell me about it. – turned back his attention to the kid.

Jack watched in awe as Stephen told Ianto almost everything about the videogame he received from him three months ago. The boy's story telling was interrupted by the waiter who brought their order to their booth. Ianto took advantage of the drinking boy and launched into his own tale.

- You know when I was at your age I also got one version of that game, I think I still have it in my flat somewhere. Maybe I could... – Ianto left the sentence unfinished because Stephen forgot he was drinking when he wanted to comment on the young man sentence, therefore he ended up in a coughing fit. Jack was almost on his feet in no time, but Ianto beat him, he was already stroking the boy's back with his right hand and watching carefully the coughing subside. – Careful there – he murmured to the boy.

After he was sure Stephen's going to be okay, he let the conversation of the two of them wash over him. He not really paid attention to them and got lost in his own thoughts about how well this two important people of his life got along. Jack watched as Stephen and Ianto were vividly talking about everything and anything, while the welsh man fiddled with the napkin. At that moment he realised that Ianto looked exactly the twenty-five year old young man he actually was, what he and the team usually forget. He caught himself staring at them when Ianto turned toward him with a questioning look on his face.

- What? – he asked with a slightly confused look and a half smile on his face.

Jack cupped his face with his left hand – Nothing – and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's mouth. – Thank you – he whispered when they broke apart. Only than they become aware of the disgusted sounds coming from their side. When they turned, Ianto a little mortified, while Jack with a grin on his face, they saw Stephen covering his eyes. After a while the boy made a gap between his fingers to look at the two men with a cautious look. When he saw that they weren't lip-locked anymore, he made a groan.

- And I thought I only have to put up with that with women. – said only half complaining. Jack laughed and took the opportunity to reach out and mess up the boy's hear with his left hand, while his put the other around Ianto's waist holding him close to his side.

- What's that? – asked Stephen nodding toward the napkin Ianto fingered again in his embarrassment. Ianto looked at the said napkin which now has a form of some kind of bird. Overstepping on his embarrassment he answered.

- Well it was going to be a pterodactyl...-y thing, but got lost somewhere and ended up being a crane... – he said reservedly, turning the thing in his hand. – Do you want it? – he offered it to the boy, who took it eagerly.

- Cool!

- What do you say? – asked Jack looking meaningfully at the boy.

- Thanks! – looked up Stephen at Ianto grinning.

- I think the "cool" meant the same, Jack – Ianto smiled at Jack playfully, only to be squeezed tighter to the immortal. Then looked back to Stephen – You're welcome.

*.*

It was almost five when they reached his daughter's house. Ianto said goodbye at the car, after Jack asked him to and now he was walking Stephen to the door.

- Uncle Jack? - Stephen turned to Jack during the walk.

- Soldier? – Jack faced the boy

- Do I have to call Ianto, to Uncle Ianto? – he asked seriously.

- Of course you don't "have to", you can call him whatever you like – answered Jack slightly confused, not really knowing where this was heading.

- Ohhh... ok, thanks – grinned the boy, and headed toward the house immediately.

- What brought this on? – Jack asked still a bit confused.

- I don't know... it just doesn't feel like having an uncle like you, it's more like having an older brother, a cool older brother. – replied the boy.

With that they reached the door and Jack was ringing. When Alice opened the door, Jack lifted the boy up one more time to say goodbye then put him down to let him in then turned to his daughter who just smiled at him strained before closing the door with a small 'bye'. Jack turned back to the car with a smile on his face but Ianto could see it didn't really reached his eyes like earlier today. When he get in the car and started the engine, Ianto put his right hand to the immortal's thigh to reassure him.

*.*

- You know Stephen asked me if he should call you Uncle Ianto... – said Jack a little drowsy, with a little humour in his voice.

- Mnnnhhhh... – was all Ianto's reaction, mainly because he was already half asleep. A few round of good sex with Jack could do that even to him. The problem was, it usually didn't have the same effect to the immortal, because... well him being immortal and all. This time Jack started talking one more time into the Welshman's neck.

- He didn't want to call you Uncle Ianto, because you're nothing of an uncle like me for him – Jack said with a little laughter in his voice. Ianto was awake now, he didn't understand what Jack found so amazing in that. He really did his best but he knew he wasn't very good with children, his sister's children were the living proof of that. It saddened him that he didn't quite succeed because he knew it was important to Jack. But before he could think further, Jack spoke – He said you're more of a brother to him than uncle.

When he finished speaking he was looming over Ianto again grinning. The young man could have said something, he just wasn't able to voice his feelings instead he reached up, grabbed Jack's head and pulled him down for a languid kiss. When that kiss ended they were both breathless, but each of them was looking into the other clear blue eyes. Jack broke the eye contact and settled back into the Welshman's side hugging him close and letting him drift off to sleep, finally.

THE END


End file.
